Álbuns de Famílias
by Honey G
Summary: Cinco fics curtas de três personagens, com um só tema: FAMÍLIA. Essas fics foram escritas para o V Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Honey G

**Título:** Álbum de Familia(s)

**Gênero:** Gen / Family

**Classificação:** K+

**Formato:** Drabbles

**Resumo:** Várias fics curtas de vários personagens, com um só tema: FAMÍLIA. Essas fics foram escritas para o Haus of Beca do 6v.

* * *

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

**Learning to Lie**

Com a mãe, aprendera a mentir. Eileen não contara ao marido que era bruxa, até ele chegar mais cedo em casa e ver as louças se lavando sozinhas, ela orquestrando tudo com uma batuta de madeira. Poderia ter usado feitiços de memória por anos, mas Tobias jurou não denunciá-la. Não era um homem religioso afinal, e ela tinha lhe dado o filho homem que tanto esperara – após oito anos de casamento, é verdade. Aprendera a não esperar amor de alguém que preferia política e whiskey a ficar com a família. Aprendera que os trouxas eram extremamente desagradáveis.

Com o pai, aprendera a se defender. Tobias nunca ensinara um golpe de boxe ou retórica, mas aplicara tudo o que sabia no garoto. Xingamentos e socos eram constantes, assim como os gritos com a esposa. Aprendera que um pedaço de madeira seria extremamente útil nas mãos certas, e que as relações humanas eram estranhas demais para entender. Aprendera que dignidade era conquistada e não herdada, e que ele teria que ir atrás da sua própria. E aprendera, principalmente, que os trouxas eram muito mais do que desagradáveis.

* * *

**LAVENDER BROWN**

**Look At Me**

Como não tinha irmãos, Lavender foi beneficiada com o amor acumulado de avós necessitados de netos, de tios e tias necessitados de sobrinhos, e dos pais, ansiosos por terem alguém vindo deles. Fora sempre tratada com os privilégios dos filhos únicos, dezenas de varinhas de brinquedo, bonecas encantadas e ursos de pelúcia que brincavam com ela.

Crescendo, esses presentes foram formando uma grande muralha entre Lavender e o grande empresário que era seu pai e a grande herbologista que era sua mãe. Nem todos os colares e pulseiras barulhentos do mundo pareciam trazer os holofotes de volta para ela.

Mas então apareceu Ron Weasley. E veio o amor.

"Para que tanto dinheiro, Lavender?", o pai estava suspeitando. "Para comprar um presente decente para o meu namorado", disse ela com tom de desafio. Lavender Brown tinha um namorado nas barbas do pai e ele acabara de descobrir. "Você sabia disso?", a voz alterada não disfarçava a surpresa. A resposta honesta era não, mas a mãe não quis sair por baixo. "Claro... quer dizer... imaginava", disse displicentemente.

Finalmente, um pouquinho de atenção.

**Soul Sister**

Talvez elas fossem fúteis, duas garotas idiotas preocupadas com a maquiagem. Talvez suas notas fossem muito menores do que a quantidade de esmaltes guardados. Talvez o dinheiro empregado em roupas novas fosse melhor empregado em obras de caridade.

Poderiam ser odiadas e rotuladas por toda Hogwarts, mas nos momentos mais difíceis sabiam o quanto uma era importante pra outra. Uma amizade sincera que valia muito mais que todos os galeões de Gringotts.

Com Parvati, a garota que a ensinara a enrolar os cílios com a varinha, a garota que a consolara quando Binquí morrera, sua melhor amiga, Lavender conheceu uma parte da família chamada irmã.

**

* * *

**

**LUNA LOVEGOOD**

** If Only**

Luna não queria sofrer – tinha vivido a vida toda em plena alegria e não queria mudar isso agora.

Luna não queria desacreditar em forças maiores, porque só elas poderiam consolar a ela e ao seu pai.

Luna não queria ter medo de magia, mas pensou, pela primeira vez na vida, se valeria a pena empunhar uma varinha.

"Foi um acidente, Luna", seu pai repetia, embora isso não a confortasse. Talvez, com alguns anos, ela pudesse entender o porquê e superar, mas no momento, ela só queria voltar no tempo e não deixar sua mãe tocar num caldeirão sequer.

**I Wonder What If...**

Luna não tinha teve a oportunidade de ter irmãos, mas só pensou nisso depois que sua mãe morreu. Não havia ninguém para ensinar nem ninguém para ensiná-la, era ela e um adulto, entre ameixas dirigíveis, raízes de cuia, dilatéxes e etc.

Sua primeira experiência com crianças da sua idade foi a entrada para Hogwarts, e por um bom tempo desejou não ter conhecido tais crianças. Não precisava de ninguém para importuná-la, não precisava de ajuda para perder suas coisas, não gostava de pessoas que riam durante a aula.

Embora tivesse Ginny como amiga próxima, Luna não se dava por satisfeita, era como se o papel de irmão não tivesse sido preenchido. Ora, irmãos são para nos encher, mas não só para isso: irmãos nos criticam e elogiam, irmãos te divertem.

Havia só uma pessoa que reunia essas características. Ron Weasley.

Ele era um garoto engraçado, que podia tanto ser rude como agradável. Se estranharam no começo, mas, agora ela nutria extrema simpatia por ele, e sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira. Ele gostava do jeito de ela narrar jogos de quadribol, e ela do jeito como ele não conseguia controlar o nervosismo.

Não, Ron não era seu irmão, era irmão de Ginny, mas ela adoraria que fosse. Teria então alguém para ensinar a _pensar_, e ela alguém para ensiná-la a _se divertir_.


End file.
